Anywhere But Home
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: What do you do when your kids' routine is affecting your marriage? Maybe you just need to try something new...


**A/N**: I want to say a big "thank you" to Kathy for helping me to choose this plot over another one I had in mind and of course this story is dedicated to her!!

**A/N 2**: The story is rated M, so don't read if you don't like smut stories, because that's what you'll find in it.

**A/N 3**: I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, but sadly English is not my mother language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Reba Hart glanced around the crowded room, looking for her husband.

"Reba, is everything okay?" A slim brunette with a sweet face walked over to the redhead, who smiled, "Oh, yes, Constance, I'm alright, don't worry."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Constance asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Reba hastily replied. "Actually I was just wondering if I could call home, ya know, I'd like to talk to my baby-sitter and see how the kids are doing…" She said with a sheepish smile.

The brunette gave her a big smile, "Of course you can, sweetie! I think it's better if you use the phone in my bedroom though, upstairs is quieter than here, you know… Come on, I'll show you the room."

Reba followed her friend upstairs and in her finely decorated bedroom, then Constance showed her the phone next to the bed, "Here, make yourself at home, sweetie. If I see Brock I'll tell him to come up here."

"Thanks." Reba smiled.

"Anytime." Constance winked at her before exiting the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kathy. It's me, Reba."

The girl smiled at the voice coming from the phone, "Hi, Mrs. Hart. How is the party goin'?"

Reba sighed, "Pretty well, thanks. What are the kids doing?"

"Cheyenne is asleep and I'm feeding Kyra right now." The girl answered.

"Reba felt her heart melt with tenderness, "Aww… Did they behave?"

"Yeah, they did."

"Did I leave enough bottles for Kyra?"

Kathy smiled: she knew how apprehensive her neighbour could be when it came to her daughters.

"Mrs. Hart, everything is fine, no worries. You can go back to enjoy your party." Kathy reassured her.

Reba smiled and she was about to speak when the door opened and her husband came into the room, "Hey." He smiled.

Reba put a finger on her lips, silencing him, then she turned to the phone again, "Thanks, Kathy. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, don't worry, Mrs. Hart."

"Okay… Oh, by the way, did the baby have any colics?" Reba asked, worried again all of a sudden.

Kathy smiled, "No colics, no trouble… at all. She only slept, ate and left a lot of poop for me to clean."

Reba giggled, "Alright. Well, I'll see you later, then."

"Sure. Have fun!" Kathy hung up.

"Connie told me you were up here." Brock said once Reba hung up. "Were you talking to Kathy?"

Reba nodded and rested her forehead against his chest when he pulled her close.

"What were the kids doing?" Brock asked softly, his lips pressed against her hair.

"Kyra was eating and Cheyenne was asleep." Reba quietly answered. He nodded in understanding.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Brock asked after a few seconds.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?!" Reba snapped.

"Are you?"

"I don't know…" She sighed and looked up at him, guilt in her eyes, "And I'm sorry for snapping at you… It's just… This should be a special night, I mean, it's the first time we go out after Kyra's birth… and still we are stuck at this party…"

Brock frowned, "I thought you and Constance were friends…"

"We are. It's just… this was supposed to be our special night, Brock… just you and me."

Brock smiled and caressed her cheek, "Let's go, then."

Reba's eyes widened, "Go where?!"

"Away." Brock simply said. "Wherever you want to go."

Reba looked unsure, though there suddenly was a sparkle in her eyes, "And what about Constance and Michael? What are we gonna tell them?"

"We'll tell them we need to go home early." He gave her a peck on the lips and took her hand, pulling her downstairs.

"Reba!" A young woman with long, silky, black hair approached her with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Julie." Reba smiled back at her and the woman hugged her tightly. "Gee, the last time I saw you, you were huge and pregnant and now you are… wow!" She laughed, stepping back to look at Reba. "I didn't even know you were here, Connie didn't tell me a thing! So, how have you been, girl? And most importantly, when did you give birth?!"

Reba giggled, "It's been some two months now, we really haven't seen each other for ages, huh?"

"Yeah… And you… wow, I can't stop looking at the dress, has anybody told you it looks stunning on you?" Julie said in honest amazement. "And you already lost the weight you put on during the pregnancy, I can't believe you are just back to your normal hot self!"

Reba blushed and looked down at her dress. She didn't feel all that hot, but she had to admit she was attractive. She was wearing a black, short, spaghetti-straps dress, which reached barely above her knee and had a little split up to the middle of her thigh. Her feet were clad in black, high-heeled sandals, which really made her beautiful legs stand out. On her shoulders a soft, silky stole defended her from the cold, though it let her bare back show as the dress had a low-cut back.

"Well…" She had never really got used to her friend's comments about her body, so she was indeed a little embarrassed. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she turned her head to find her husband behind her.

"Hey, Julie." Brock greeted with a smile.

"Why, hello, Brock. I was just commenting your wife's hotness." Julie said with a laugh.

Brock planted a kiss on Reba's neck, "Yeah, she looks hot, doesn't she?" He said out loud. "Too bad we haven't made any love since the last three weeks." He added in a whisper, bringing his lips to Reba's ear.

She blushed violently and felt her heart pound in her chest. Suddenly she felt the urge to get out of there. "Julie," she addressed her friend, "I'm sorry but we really gotta go now, I need to go home and feed the baby…"

Julie nodded and smiled, "Of course, no problem. But I want to see the baby one of these days!"

"Well, call me." Reba smiled, then she hugged her before walking away followed by Brock, who gave Julie a confused smile.

Reba found Constance a few minutes later, in a corner of the living room where she was talking with her husband and another couple.

"Hey Reba… everything's fine at home?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah…erm… no… I ha- I have to go, Connie, I need to feed Kyra and… Cheyenne is refusing to sleep, and-" Reba stammered and Brock looked at her, puzzled. Why was she making up such stories? What's with Cheyenne? Before he had time to say anything, though, Constance waved a hand in the air and smiled, "It's okay, cookie, I know how it is to have little children. I'm sorry you two won't stay longer, but if your children need you, you better get going."

The other couple walked away and Michael Johnson approached Reba and Brock right as his wife was done talking, "I heard the thing, Reba, don't worry 'bout leaving early, it's not like you'll miss anything special." He joked.

Reba giggled a bit, "Thanks, Michael. Well, we'd better go now, right, Brock? Thank you for this great night, guys, I've had a lot of fun-"

"Yeah, sure- Come on, Reba, you can't drink, you can't have been having fun at this party if you're not allowed to drink." Michael joked again. His wife smacked his chest, though she was clearly laughing. "Right, keep mocking my party." She giggled.

Reba laughed a little more this time, then she and Brock hugged the Johnsons goodbye and got out of the house, walking to their car.

Reba and Brock silently reached their car and climbed onto their seats, almost without looking at each other.

"What on earth was that?" Brock suddenly asked, looking at Reba both shocked and confused, she never acted like that, running away from some place without a reason. And she was so calm just a few minutes before he said his joke.

His joke…

"I could ask you the exactly same question!" Reba snapped him back to reality and out of his thoughts. "What the hell was that thing?"

"What thing?" Brock asked, honestly confused.

Reba glared at him, "That thing you whispered. What were you thinking?!"

Brock scoffed, "It was a joke, Reba."

"A stupid joke." Reba remarked. "But you've been giving it more thoughts than you'd usually do, I heard it in your voice. You meant it."

"Meant what?"

"You are unhappy." Reba stated and turned around to face the window.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Honey, I'm not unhappy. Though you can't deny the baby's routine is affecting our life." He turned her face at him.

Reba looked still angry, "Well, it's a baby, Brock, we knew it would have happened since the moment we decided to have another child."

"I know, it's just… you are so focused on the baby and on Cheyenne… I didn't think it was going to be that hard. It wasn't when we had Cheyenne… Did you realize it's been three weeks since the last time I touched you? And even then we've been interrupted by Kyra!" Brock complained.

"What do you think, that I'm happy about this?" Reba snapped, her patience running short. "Do you even know how many times I dreamed of you pouncing on me only to be awakened by Kyra's cry instead?"

"Reba-"

"You just stopped trying, Brock. Now you just kiss me goodnight and go to sleep, every damn night. Every damn night I look at you, wishing you would just turn around and screw me senseless, but you don't, and that drives me crazy!" Reba looked at him, breathing hard.

On the other side, Brock was shocked at the way his wife had lost control. He had never heard her talk like that, and though he was astonished he liked that. Very much. "I didn't think you were feeling that way, honey. I thought you were okay with this situation, I-"

"Okay with this situation?" Reba echoed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "What are you, nuts? When you whispered that thing into my ear, earlier, I thought I was gonna explode! I wouldn't have cared if you had taken me then and there."

Brock smirked, "Wow, I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you." He whispered again into her ear, but this time he also sucked on her earlobe, smiling when Reba sighed and closed her eyes. "We really gotta do something about it." He teased her again, before pulling away with a chuckle, ready to start the engine.

Before he knew it, Reba was straddling him, her lips pressed on his.

"Reba, what are you doing?" He asked in between kisses.

Reba bit down on his bottom lip, "I'm doing something about it." She whispered, her voice husky and sexy.

Brock swallowed hard as she brought her lips down his neck, biting on his pulse point, "Do you realize we are in the car, right?" He asked breathlessly, already knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her by now. He wanted her too bad and her passion was turning him on way too quickly. "You might regret it later." He added without really meaning it.

"I don't care." Reba mumbled, kissing his neck and licking the spot she had bitten earlier, where the red mark left by her teeth was very noticeable. "I want you… now." She added firmly, ripping his shirt open.

Brock looked into her eyes, dark with desire, before crashing his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmm." Reba moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth and she tugged at his lower lip, running her hands on his bare chest and further down to his belt.

Brock's lips travelled to Reba's neck, leaving a hickey or two on her fair skin, as his hands sneaked up her thighs, his fingers brushing along the hem of her lacy, black underwear.

"Brock…" Reba shifted a bit, the steering wheel pressed uncomfortably against her back as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. "Brock, you should lower the seat a little bit, honey, this dang thing is killing my back." She whispered, kissing her way from his ear to his chin.

Brock chuckled, capturing her lips in a soft kiss as he pulled the lever to lower the seat so that he was now half laying down with Reba on top of him.

"Much better." Reba smiled, kissing his chest. Then she lifted her lower back a little in order to take off his trousers.

With their lips locked in a deep kiss, she sneaked her hand inside his boxer shorts, stroking him slowly while her tongue brushed against his slowly and sensually.

"Hmm… Reba…" Brock groaned. "Stop it." He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his boxer shorts.

Reba stared at him, confused by his gesture, and Brock started to kiss her again passionately as he grabbed her other hand and brought it over her head along with the other. Reba groaned, irritated, and Brock smirked against her lips. He wanted her to be under his control, he wanted to be able to touch every inch of her without her being able to do the same. This wasn't about nice and slow and tender, this was about passion, it was going to be rough and violent and just… different.

Reba tried to free her hands from his grip as she leaned into his kiss, but he just wouldn't let her go. Frustrated, she bit hard on his bottom lip, enjoying the taste of his blood. He wanted to overpower her? Well, he'd have to fight, then.

Brock smiled: this indeed was a side of Reba he had never seen, but he certainly wasn't about to complain. Still holding her hands firmly with only one hand, he unzipped her dress with the other, taking it off her so that she was now only clad in her lacy, black lingerie. He moved his lips down her neck and shoulders, biting and sucking on her skin, leaving hickeys all over her.

"You're gonna need to wear a turtleneck, tomorrow." He mumbled.

"And who's to blame?" She replied breathlessly.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

Their conversation faded away as Brock brought his free hand to the front clasp of Reba's bra, pulling it down her arms and leaving her half naked before him.

Not being able to use her hands, Reba took advantage of her position and leaned forward to place a feather-light kiss on his lips, her breasts brushing against his chest.

Brock let out a sigh and caught Reba's lower lips between his teeth before she had time to pull away. He licked her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, at the same time running his free hand up her side.

When his hand reached her breast, Reba moaned into his mouth and she bent her head backward, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, when he kissed his way down her neck and cleavage until his lips found her nipple.

"Brock!" She almost screamed when his lips closed around her nipple and he gently bit down on it. She tried to get away from his hungry mouth, but he firmly held her in place, teasing her mercilessly. She had never been more aroused, she needed to feel him inside of her now.

"Brock… please…" She begged.

"What, baby?" Brock mumbled against her soft flesh. He wanted her to say what she wanted.

"Please… I can't wait any longer…" She rasped, her voice even huskier than earlier.

"What do you want, baby?" He kept on teasing her.

Reba let out a frustrated sigh, "I want you, Brock, I want to feel you… I need you."

Brock knew he was on the edge, but he couldn't help teasing her a little more, "Tell me, baby… Do you want it nice and slow? Or you'd better have it fast and rough?" He smirked.

"Rough…" Reba immediately breathed. She wanted to feel him, to be overwhelmed by his force. They could have it nice and slow at home, but now she just wanted to scream. And Brock was very willing to make her wish come true.

Brock didn't let go of her hands as he ripped off her panties. The very tone of her voice was enough to push him over the edge, but hearing her ask for rough sex was almost too much to bear and Brock quickly got out of his own boxer shorts. Then he shifted Reba a little bit and thrust all the way into her.

Reba screamed feeling a mixture of pleasure and light, enjoyable pain which soon had her responding to his every movement. She wanted to use her hands though, she wanted to touch him, but he still wouldn't let go of her wrists.

Brock lifted her up a little bit to change the angle of his penetration and increased the rhythm as Reba leaned forward to kiss him.

She moved her lips to his ear, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe and she moaned right in his ear, a deep, throaty moan that drove Brock crazy.

"Baby…" Reba moaned again, "harder… please, I'm close…"

Brock could feel she was close and he pulled out all the way before thrusting harder and deeper into her. When he felt her muscles clamp around him, he let go of her hands.

Reba immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sinking deeper onto him and creating the friction she desperately needed.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders when she felt her orgasm wash over her, and she tugged at his hair, forcing his head back so that he was now looking up at her. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth as she came hard.

Brock slowed down his pace: he was still able to hold himself back and he wanted to hear her scream, which she hadn't when she came.

He slowly teased her and she was now moaning constantly as she felt another orgasm approach her. But she knew she wouldn't come without a little help this time.

As Brock increased his pace again, feeling himself grow even harder as his own orgasm was close, Reba grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to her womanhood, showing him what she needed.

He started brushing his thumb against her clit, moving his tongue into her mouth at the same time and before she knew it she felt her orgasm wash over her again.

Brock stopped kissing her and pulled away right on time to see her climax, and Reba screamed at the top of her voice, like she never had before.

He bit down on her shoulder as he came and she, still trembling, hid her face in his neck, breathing hard.

Neither of them spoke a word for a long time, they still needed to recover from their lovemaking.

"That was…" Reba broke the silence, searching for the right word to describe what had just happened in the car.

"Different?" Brock suggested.

Reba smiled, "No, it was phenomenal."

Brock chuckled and kissed her hair, "Yeah, you were… wow…"

Reba looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his chin, "Hmm, you weren't too bad either, ya know?"

Brock smiled, "Why, thank you, honey. That's a big compliment coming from you." He joked.

Reba mockingly glared at him, "Are you implying something, mister?"

"Absolutely not, I'm only giving you credit for the best sex I've ever had." He softly kissed her lips and she gave him a smile as her cheeks turned red, making her even prettier.

"Okay, I think we should go home now, what do you say?" Brock asked after a while.

Reba nodded, "Yeah, we definitely should. Kathy will be tired after spending the whole night with the kids."

They started getting dressed again quickly, smiling at each other every time their eyes met.

"Reba?" Brock called once they were dressed again, as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A beautiful smile spread across Reba's face and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before whispering, "I love you too," right in his ear.

"Hey, Kathy." Reba came into her own house and greeted the baby-sitter with a smile as Brock closed the front door behind them.

The girl got up from the couch, where she had been sitting, reading a book, "Hi, Mrs. Hart. Mr. Hart. How was your night?" She asked, walking over to them and grabbing her jacket on her way.

Reba half-glanced at Brock, "It was great, thanks. Are the kids sleeping?"

Kathy smiled, "Yep, I just put Kyra to bed and Cheyenne fell asleep right after dinner."

Reba nodded, "Good. Thank you, Kathy, you can go home now." She briefly hugged the girl, who smiled again and accepted the twenty-dollar bill Brock was handing her, "Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Hart. If you need again someone to baby-sit Cheyenne and Kyra, I'll be glad to help."

"That's sweet of you, thank you." Reba smiled.

"You're welcome. Well, I better go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Reba closed the door once she saw that Kathy had safely reached her house across the street. "That girl is a sweetheart, isn't she?" She said.

Her husband nodded, "Yeah, she is. Shall we go upstairs?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Reba giggled, "Yeah, let's go."

"Still sleeping?"

"Like angels." Reba had just come into her bedroom after checking on the children, and Brock was already in bed, waiting for her. She smiled climbing onto the bed and she laid down, resting her head on Brock's shoulder. "I can't believe they are actually sleeping." She giggled.

Brock turned his head and kissed her cheek, "Well, we got lucky, we have a little time for ourselves." He whispered as he moved his kisses to her lips.

"Hmm… we could be so lucky to get to make love twice just tonight, can you believe it?" Reba joked, kissing him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Brock grinned, "Well, we better hurry then, we don't want to push our luck, right, honey?" He had just moved closer to her when a loud cry reached them from the near bedroom.

Reba giggled and shook her head, "It looks like we really can't have intimacy anywhere." She sighed a bit, then she kissed Brock one more time before getting up, heading for the door.

Brock smiled and got up as well, wrapping his arms around her, "Oh, no, honey, we can… just as long as we are anywhere but home!"


End file.
